1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of computer systems and, more particularly, to interconnect between nodes in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, personal computers (PCs) and other types of computer systems have been designed around a shared bus system for accessing memory. One or more processors and one or more input/output (I/O) devices are coupled to memory through the shared bus. The I/O devices may be coupled to the shared bus through an I/O bridge which manages the transfer of information between the shared bus and the I/O devices, while processors are typically coupled directly to the shared bus or are coupled through a cache hierarchy to the shared bus.
Unfortunately, shared bus systems suffer from several drawbacks. For example, since there are multiple devices attached to the shared bus, the bus is typically operated at a relatively low frequency. The multiple attachments present a high capacitive load to a device driving a signal on the bus, and the multiple attach points present a relatively complicated transmission line model for high frequencies. Accordingly, the frequency remains low, and bandwidth available on the shared bus is similarly relatively low. The low bandwidth presents a barrier to attaching additional devices to the shared bus, as performance may be limited by available bandwidth.
Another disadvantage of the shared bus system is a lack of scalability to larger numbers of devices. As mentioned above, the amount of bandwidth is fixed (and may decrease if adding additional devices reduces the operable frequency of the bus). Once the bandwidth requirements of the devices attached to the bus (either directly or indirectly) exceeds the available bandwidth of the bus, devices will frequently be stalled when attempting access to the bus. Overall performance may be decreased.
One or more of the above problems may be addressed using a distributed memory system. A computer system employing a distributed memory system includes multiple nodes. Two or more of the nodes are connected to memory, and the nodes are interconnected using any suitable interconnect. For example, each node may be connected to each other node using dedicated lines. Alternatively, each node may connect to a fixed number of other nodes, and transactions may be routed from a first node to a second node to which the first node is not directly connected via one or more intermediate nodes. The memory address space is assigned across the memories in each node. Generally, a “node” is a device which is capable of participating in transactions upon the interconnect. For example, in a packet-based interconnect the node may be configured to receive and transmit packets to other nodes. One or more packets may be employed to perform a particular transaction. A particular node may be a destination for a packet, in which case the information is accepted by the node and processed internal to the node. Alternatively, the particular node may be used to relay a packet from a source node to a destination node if the particular node is not the destination node of the packet.
Distributed memory systems present design challenges which differ from the challenges in shared bus systems. For example, shared bus systems regulate the initiation of transactions through bus arbitration. Accordingly, a fair arbitration algorithm allows each bus participant the opportunity to initiate transactions. The order of transactions on the bus may represent the order that transactions are performed (e.g. for coherency purposes). On the other hand, in distributed systems, nodes may initiate transactions concurrently and use the interconnect to transmit the transactions to other nodes. These transactions may have logical conflicts between them (e.g. coherency conflicts for transactions to the same address) and may experience resource conflicts (e.g. buffer space may not be available in various nodes) since no central mechanism for regulating the initiation of transactions is provided. Accordingly, it is more difficult to ensure that information continues to propagate among the nodes smoothly and that deadlock situations (in which no transactions are completed due to conflicts between the transactions) are avoided. A method and apparatus for avoiding deadlock in a distributed system is desired. Additionally, it is desired to minimize the apparatus (in terms of hardware) to enhance ease of implementation.